The Kidnapping
by amycahill555 Unbroken
Summary: Amy gets kiddnapped by Vespers Dan must team up with Ian and Natalie to save her   Ian amy and Dan  Natalie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: HELP!

Amy sighed she was happy. She lived with her Uncle Fiske, Dan, and their au pair/ guardian Nellie Gomez. Its been a month after She and Dan won the hunt . Isabel Kabra was in jail so she should be happy but frankly Amy was she saw a movement in the woods.

JONAHS POV.

"Dad what do I have to do today" Jonah asked

"Jonah you have a scheduled tour with MTV's celebrity cribs" Broderick replied

"ka" (phone rings) "brinnnggg brinnngg" " whats up dog your talking to Jonah wizard"

He heard Amy's frantic voice on the other side " Jonah help the vespers a-are coming"

Amy POV

What just happened she called Jonah then she didn't remember anything . " Ah well if it isn't my cousin Amy" a voice said Amy replied "who are-ee you" " ah Amy you should know me" the man replied

" actually I don't know who you are"

"Well than my name is Victor and Iv'e studied you your whole life"

" Wel-ll Victor-r y-you're a stalker" Amy said

"ah well you don't know much about me"

VICTORS POV.

A beautiful girl is in front of him Amy Hope Cahill with her auburn reddish hair and beautiful jade green eyes " well Amy you are now my captive"

AMYS POV

" no I will never be your captive" Amy hid her phone deep in her pocket and when Victor took her to where she would be staying when he released her from his grasp Amy took her shoe and threw it at him "Ouch my peanuts" she heard victor scream

Amy saw a car climbed inside she had no idea how to start or even drive a car she saw Victor run out he saw her grabbed her and tied her up . " Leave me alone" and then he slapped her amy ran and locked him in the room

"Now who should I call f-for help" she looked for a clue and she saw it " great Im in England" "well I might as well call Ian and Natalie" she called and heard Ians rigtone

"Hello your speaking to Ian Kabra"

"Ian help" Amy cried

"AMY ARE YOU OK"

She heard Dans voice in the backround " DAN IAN help vespers have Kidnapped me"

"where are you" this time she heard Ian's voice " me and dan are on our way in the mean time stall Victor"

IAN's POv

oh my gosh the girl ive loved for the past year was kidnapped Ian thought

" Ian" Dan asked "IAN"

"yes Daniel" I answered

" Ian you wet your pants" Dan laughed so hard he thought it looked like he was going to wet his pants

AMYS POV.

Victor found her "Amy cahill you are in 48 hrs to become a vesper"

"HA" amy laughed "as if" she didn't know what to say so I said " I already have a boyfriend"

"who" victor pleaded "I am not going to tell you, now leave me alone" the I saw him lean in and kiss me I pushed him away saying " WHATS WRONG WITH YOU I HAVE A BOYFRIEND" Amy screamed

Then she saw a black mustang pulled up and out jumped Dan and Ian I almost screamed Victor must has noticed him and yelled at him amy jumped and ran good thing Ian shot Victor which gave amy exactly 2 minutes to get out of here she jumped in the car and they sped off . when they got back to dan and amys mansion Ian got out and ian kissed Amy then she was happy again !

SORRY I really couldn't think of anything to write for the ending

Love ya amycahill555


	2. Lets go

Chapter 1: HELP!

Amy sighed she was happy. She lived with her Uncle Fiske, Dan, and their au pair/ guardian Nellie Gomez. Its been a month after She and Dan won the hunt . Isabel Kabra was in jail so she should be happy but frankly Amy was she saw a movement in the woods.

JONAHS POV.

"Dad what do I have to do today" Jonah asked

"Jonah you have a scheduled tour with MTV's celebrity cribs" Broderick replied

"ka" (phone rings) "brinnnggg brinnngg" " whats up dog your talking to Jonah wizard"

He heard Amy's frantic voice on the other side " Jonah help the vespers a-are coming"

Amy POV

What just happened she called Jonah then she didn't remember anything . " Ah well if it isn't my cousin Amy" a voice said Amy replied "who are-ee you" " ah Amy you should know me" the man replied

" actually I don't know who you are"

"Well than my name is Victor and Iv'e studied you your whole life"

" Wel-ll Victor-r y-you're a stalker" Amy said

"ah well you don't know much about me"

VICTORS POV.

A beautiful girl is in front of him Amy Hope Cahill with her auburn reddish hair and beautiful jade green eyes " well Amy you are now my captive"

AMYS POV

" no I will never be your captive" Amy hid her phone deep in her pocket and when Victor took her to where she would be staying when he released her from his grasp Amy took her shoe and threw it at him "Ouch my peanuts" she heard victor scream

Amy saw a car climbed inside she had no idea how to start or even drive a car she saw Victor run out he saw her grabbed her and tied her up . " Leave me alone" and then he slapped her amy ran and locked him in the room

"Now who should I call f-for help" she looked for a clue and she saw it " great Im in England" "well I might as well call Ian and Natalie" she called and heard Ians rigtone

"Hello your speaking to Ian Kabra"

"Ian help" Amy cried

"AMY ARE YOU OK"

She heard Dans voice in the backround " DAN IAN help vespers have Kidnapped me"

"where are you" this time she heard Ian's voice " me and dan are on our way in the mean time stall Victor"

IAN's POv

oh my gosh the girl ive loved for the past year was kidnapped Ian thought

" Ian" Dan asked "IAN"

"yes Daniel" I answered

" Ian you wet your pants" Dan laughed so hard he thought it looked like he was going to wet his pants

AMYS POV.

Victor found her "Amy cahill you are in 48 hrs to become a vesper"

"HA" amy laughed "as if" she didn't know what to say so I said " I already have a boyfriend"

"who" victor pleaded "I am not going to tell you, now leave me alone" the I saw him lean in and kiss me I pushed him away saying " WHATS WRONG WITH YOU I HAVE A BOYFRIEND" Amy screamed

Then she saw a black mustang pulled up and out jumped Dan and Ian I almost screamed Victor must has noticed him and yelled at him amy jumped and ran good thing Ian shot Victor which gave amy exactly 2 minutes to get out of here she jumped in the car and they sped off . when they got back to dan and amys mansion Ian got out and ian kissed Amy then she was happy again !

SORRY I really couldn't think of anything to write for the ending

Love ya amycahill555


End file.
